


Intimate Talks

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Extended Scene, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Can I ask you something?"" 'Course you can." He turned to the angel, his glasses off and his shining yellow eyes gleaming at him."May I, if you'd want to, kiss you?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Intimate Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this entire fic happened. Especially the last part. One minute it was an intimate conversation then the next there was talking about food and lots of kinky descriptions and it all went down like a lead balloon from there. 
> 
> Beta: Chaoticsoul

Crowley was ever the gentlemen as he drove him to the newly made up bookshop. They walked to the door and Aziraphale could feel the tension between them, the break of their feelings spilling out. The dam finally burst. He invited Crowley in for a night cap and he sat down with Crowley on the couch. They carried on in their usual manner drinking out of wine glasses and chatting about their experiences when they had swapped bodies, the good food at the Ritz, the fact that they had Heaven and Hell off their backs. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale managed to ask after they had decided to expel the alcohol when they had drank enough. 

Crowley was slumped down on the couch, one leg thrown over the couch and his shoulders loose and relaxed. Aziraphale was still warm inside his body and he felt exceptionally brave in that moment. 

"Yeah, angel?" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

" 'Course you can." He turned to the angel, his glasses off and his shining yellow eyes gleaming at him. 

"May I, if you'd want to, kiss you?" 

Crowley swallowed loudly. His mouth opened and nothing came out for a while. A smile tugged on his lips. 

"Yes, angel. Please," his voice was hoarse from the emotions. 

Aziraphale hummed in delight and nervously pulled Crowley's face towards him. He kissed him softly, passionately, everything welling up inside of him. It was shocking and wet and messy. Perfect. Crowley's lips were the softest he could ever imagine. He moaned as he tongue traced Crowley's bottom lip. He wanted. Crowley opened his mouth for the angel to explore inside. They both were panting, hands desperately gripping at each other. Aziraphale moved down to his neck, licking and sucking. He made Crowley shiver and throw his head back, granting the angel access and permission to do as he pleased. 

He wanted it. Oh God, he wanted to take Crowley into his mouth. To suck Crowley down so hard he choked until the demon came down his throat. He was aching with it. Aziraphale loved the way he looked when he made him feel good. Just kissing Crowley's neck and collarbones got him worked up and heated. Imagine when the angel tasted the demon on his tongue. Worshiped him by making love to his body with his mouth.

The taste of it…Aziraphale had done this before. He had some raunchy moments at the baths in Rome and also he had been to numerous Gentlemen's clubs in the 90s when Crowley had taken a rather long nap. He couldn’t describe how interesting it was to taste it, the warmth on his tongue, his saliva dripping on it throughout. Sucking with hallowed cheeks and gripping and stroking. Aziraphale loved it so much he moaned during the act and this made it even more enthralling. The encouragement of his lover gave him the confidence he needed. He was overindulging in a lot of things he shouldn't and sex was no different. 

And this was Crowley. The being that was his best friend and longest companion. Crowley who dined with him, saved him from danger and always did things that pleased him. This was Crowley that he loved. He was in love with him and he knew it would be different. Being with your romantic lover and pleasing them had an entirely new exciting feeling to it. Knowing that this was the person that had your heart and that you were safe in their arms. Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to please Crowley. 

"My dear," Aziraphale whispered, voice hoarse with emotions. "Would you let me suck you, taste you? Is that okay?" 

Crowley let out a strangled groan. His hips jerked up reflexively at the image of having Aziraphale's mouth on him. "Yess. I need you, I wanted this for so long." 

He began to unbutton Crowley's waist coat and peeled off his grey shirt until his chest was naked in front of him. Aziraphale licked down his chest and sucked on the reddened nubs of his nipples until the demon cried out. He raked his nails down the sides of Crowley's hard ribs and teased the trail of red hair that made a path towards his tights that was now sporting an erection. He struggled a bit to pull Crowley's tight jeans off after taking his snake skin shoes off. He played with the heel of his ankles, massaging his foot soothingly before kissing up to his bare thigh and nipping at it. Aziraphale licked his lips at the sight of Crowley's effort. Hard and red and aching. He couldn't wait any longer. 

Aziraphale licked down his long length. The taste of tartness and sulphur. The beautiful essence of that was just Crowley. Aziraphale shivered as he mouthed the head, his eyes closed to absorb the feeling of him. The warmth, the weight on his tongue. He took his time drawing out. He licked and sucked softly and listened to Crowley's heady breaths. He teased the slit with his tongue and moaned as he took him further down. He gave one languid suck and pulled off. He gazed up at Crowley who was barely keeping his eyes open. His body was taunt, chest rising and falling, limbs stretched out on the couch as if he was offering himself in his entirety. His thighs opened and Aziraphale gripped the back of his thighs and held it steady. He swallowed him down again until his mouth hit his hip bones. He moaned around the length earning a shaky gasp from the being above. Aziraphale couldn't help but admire him. The sweat on his forehead. The heat of his skin. The glorious feel of him in his mouth. 

He thought of poetry. Of praises he could speak to Crowley. He had to keep quiet before. He had to shut it inside of himself for too many centuries. Now he could. Finally. FInally. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop if he started. He wanted to know Crowley this way. He wanted to know how he sounded in bed, wrecked and wanting. He wanted to know how he smelt after they made love and to kiss him in bed under the covers. He longed to hold his hand and map out every part of his corporation.

Oh to feel so much! Aziraphale could barely contain it within him. Here with his knees on the floor, his mouth on him, his hands in his hair and the pleas that he cried out. He felt like he was spilling over. Tipping into the unknown, broken by this immense capacity to love someone in this way. To be able to feel so much that it feels like you're breaking at the seams. To be so emerced in each other's affections that you sort of blend into one another. Not knowing whose who and what's what. Your emotions blend and swirl like colours of water paint. Fire unlike no other scorches both your veins. And the bliss. Oh the bliss when you were with each other like this. Crushing. Suffocating. As if you wish to force yourself into their very bodies. Still and silent in your soul. A quiver in your limbs, impossible aching in your bones. Not knowing how you are going to be able to tangle away from each other. 

"Aziraphale!" 

His name on his lover's lips was more than Aziraphale could bear. The tone he used as if this had sliced him open and now he could hold his name with affection. He could shout it like a prayer, like a sublimation, speak with it with all the love he kept hidden inside. It sounded like it came from deep in the trenches of himself, in the secret places of his heart where it was ruined and buried. It now came to life, uttered into this space that they shared. He couldn't take it back now. He was exposed. 

"Please! Oh! Please!" He sobbed, his body convulsing. 

Aziraphale pulled away to speak. "Come down my throat. I want you to. I want to feel you and drink you down." 

"Angel! You make me feel so...Ngk. Yesss. I'm gonna com---" his words were bitten off by a loud moan. 

Aziraphale sucked him down hard and fast. The demon's limbs shook next to his face and his hips bucked up into him. Crowley was a slippery mess as he shot down Aziraphale's throat. He clutched the pillows for purchase, shuddering and moaning continuously, mumbling incoherently. Aziraphale got up quickly and kissed Crowley on the mouth. It was sloppy and desperate. He pressed himself into him and gripped his shoulders. 

"I love you, Crowley. I love you so much, my dear." 

Crowley's eyes fluttered and he grunted in agreement, unable to speak for a moment. His chest burning with affection and body slack from the aftermath of his pleasure. "Angel, I have always loved you. I'm so glad we get to have this." 

He was full. Emerced. Shattered. Tears fled his eyes in relief and joy. Aziraphale pulled Crowley into his arms, his head rested on his button up shirt. Crowley was muttering about how Aziraphale was still completely dressed, but didn't argue once Aziraphale threaded his hands through his hair and coaxed him into a peaceful calmness. He shut his eyes and he wanted to fall asleep right there. Aziraphale must have sensed his reluctance and miracled a blanket over the both of them. 

"Sleep now, love. We can talk about everything in the morning. Sweet dreams." 

~~~

When Crowley woke he was in Aziraphale's bed that he hadn't previously known existed. The covers were drawn over him (tartan coloured of course) and his head was on a fluffy white pillow. The room was dark and his eyes adjusted quickly. Aziraphale was propped up next to him reading a romance novel with a little light hovering above him taps help him read as if in the air. Of course he loved the literature where women get ravished by men, courted, kissed in secret places. Aziraphale was a romantic. He stretched out and yawned, feeling better than he had in a really, really long time. 

"Oh good you're awake. Would you like something to eat or drink?" 

"No thanks, angel. I'd like to talk to you about last night."

"Yes. Lets!" The angel placed his book down on the bedside table and smiled over at Crowley. The curtains miraculously opened, revealing soft morning sunshine. 

"Okay. Um." Crowley flushed as he remembered what had happened. "You said you loved me and I'm guessing by your enthusiasm that you've wanted to suck me off for a while now." 

"Almost 2000 years now." He bit his lip and Crowley gaped at his honesty. 

"And you never wanted to tell me this?"

"I was afraid. Heaven and Hell was on my back. I couldn't risk anything bad happening to you." 

"I see. I felt the same about you. Which is to say, I love you. I love you, angel. When you said I go to fast for you I vowed to slow down just so I could have you around. I couldn't lose you either."

"I'm so glad we get to say this out loud now." He wriggled in happiness. "Won't you join me for another intimate session?" 

"Sorry?" Crowley gulped, suddenly feeling nervous without the alcohol. 

"I would like you to watch me masturbating. I know it is really pleasing to watch and you can do it too if you'd like. I always wanted to try it. Especially with you. I thought about you a lot while doing this. Would you like to?" 

"Angel," Crowley breathed deeply. "Sure. I'd love that." 

This was by far the most intimate experience they had ever done, Crowley thinks. It wasn't the fact that both their hands were on their own dicks as they were laid out casually naked on the bed. No. They were causally stroking themselves off lazily to a really emotional conversation about how they feel about each other. How they felt when they were apart. What they did together through the centuries and what their hidden desires were. The conversation ranged from endearing stories about their longing for each other to crazy car chases in the 70s and a rather unexpected visit to a bowling alley. And all while they did they were teasing themselves. 

A warmth spread through Crowley's body at the casualness of the act. The real intimacy that was pulsating between them like a slow burn of a flame. Crowley was thrown by it and his leg twitched at the thought that he could touch Aziraphale but he didn't. He could pin the angel down at any moment and he would let him, but that wasn't the point of this. The point wasn't to make themselves finish and orgasm, the point -- THE POINT-- was that they were comfortable with each other. Allowing themselves to see each other giving themself pleasure. To be so open and naked and vulnerable. This was still fairly new, the touching each other, and yet it felt as though they had been doing this for years. 

Aziraphale was sweaty and heated next to him, a beautiful flush reddening his neck and the top of his chest. His thighs were open and his hips ever so often thrust upwards into his hand. He gave breathy moans now and again and it only made Crowley want more. The pleasant shock of this and the intensity had his head spinning. He was talking about the new books Adam had given him and he had possibly found some his dad's angler magazines at the back of the shop. The conversation was so normal while doing this act that Crowley was shaking with it. This. To have this. The normality, the love and the sheer connection between the two of them. He gave a low moan at the thoughts tumbling in his mind. 

This was like being married, wasn't it? 

6000 years in love. Bless it. 

"Angel," his voice was gruff from the hours and hours they had been doing this. 

"Yes, my dear?" 

"I really do adore you, you know?" 

"I know." He smiled with twinkling eyes. "Now to carry on my story. I was thinking about getting some pastries for tea time. I am craving some custard danishes. The bakery on 11th Avenue does the best! It's so crunchy and gooey and incredibly soft." 

Crowley's breath quickened. "I don't know why but I love when you talk about food. And you love it almost as much as you like eating it. I love watching you eat. Could watch you eat all day."

"Mm. That's good. Like that you love it." He worked himself harder this time. A quick flick of his wrist on the upstroke. 

"Do you remember when I baked you chocolate lava cakes from scratch and the chocolate lava messed everywhere. All over your fingers and shirt?" 

"Oh. Yes. I do. Hmm. I licked it all clean because I couldn't bear to waste your precious cooking. It tasted too damn good. You always good to me. Good for me. The chocolate sponge was divine."

"I wanted to lick your fingers. Taste it off of you. I imagined it more times than I can count. Wanted to feed you at least once. I stroked myself off to that, your mouth around the fork in my hand, the sounds you'd make and the way your eyes fluttered when you liked the taste. I kneeded you some bread and I had a thought about pressing into your soft flesh like dough..." 

"Crowley." His breath hitched and the slick clicks of his hand on himself caused Crowley to shudder. 

"I'd unwrap you like a dessert. A delicate cake to be eaten and savoured. I wonder what flavour you are. Are you salty? Sweet? Peppery? Sour? Are you warm or cold on my tongue? Is you skin eager to be bitten in to? Would you allow me to suck and bruise you and eat you up?" 

"Yes. Please. Eat me." 

"Angel, do you even know what you are saying?" He grinned, turning his head to look at the quivering angel. "I'd eat you, yes. Suck your cock down and swallow you whole. Make a right mess of you. Drip my saliva all over your thick length and lick up and down. I will take you down so hard that I can taste you at the back of my throat and I'd want you to give me everything you have. I want to feel your wetness on my tongue. I want to see you enjoy yourself." 

"I'm gonna---" Aziraphale moaned loudly, his body thrashing on top of the sheets. 

"Yesss. Come for me, my angel." 

So he did. White pulses stained the blankets on Aziraphale's bed and that was enough for Crowley to come himself. Drained. Satisfied and completely content. This angel would be the death of him. Their temperatures returned to normal, the heat subsided and the sweat dried from their bodies. He curled into the pillow on his side and Aziraphale snuggled into him. Crowley gave one lazy snap of his fingers to throw the blankets (not bothering to fix the mess they had made on it) on top of them. They stared at each other for the longest time and Crowley had never felt so loved than in that moment.


End file.
